You Should See My Nerf Collection
by wheresthewifi
Summary: Lisa Snart was planning on just hanging out with her boyfriend, not to be ambushed by him [established Goldenvibe]


Lisa approached Cisco's apartment on what was a pretty average day. She pressed the buzzer to be let in.

"Lisa?" Cisco asked through the intercom.

"Yeah." She replied. She heard the door buzz, signaling that it was unlocked.

"I'll be right up." She said.

Lisa heard a slight chuckle come from the speaker before the sound completely died out, but she chose to ignore it. She headed into the building and up the flight of stairs. When she got to Cisco's apartment she saw a note attached the door which read:

"Dear Lisa, the door is unlocked so come right in.

P.S: Good luck."

Now Lisa was having some questions. She entered the apartment and all the lights were off.

"Cisco?" She called out with no response.

All of a sudden Cisco jumped out from behind the couch and before she could ask what was going on she was being pelted with nerf bullets.

"Oh you little-" Lisa managed to say through swarm of tiny foam bullets firing at her.

She ducked for cover into the kitchen with a laugh and she noticed that there was another nerf gun on the counter.

"Oh it's on Mr. Ramon." She shouted before jumping up, grabbing the gun and fighting back. The two ambushed each other, turning into an all out war.

The two circled around the sofa when Lisa spotted another nerf gun lying in the open closet. She quickly ran over and grabbed it.

"Hey not fair!" Cisco yelled.

"You brought this on yourself." Lisa reminded him.

The two continued firing at each other, running all over the apartment until suddenly Cisco stopped.

"Wait wait wait." He shouted. "I'm out of bullets, just chill out."

"Ok." Lisa said, and then proceeded to fire the last bullet in her gun at him. "Now I'll stop."

They both put down the toys.

"So what brought this on?" Lisa asked.

"Well I just thought it'd be fun." Cisco said "Plus, I just got this new gun so I wanted to try it out."

"Really, another one?" Lisa responded.

"It was on sale." He reasoned

"You do realize how weird it is to think that my boyfriend has an extensive collection of toy guns."

"You can't say they aren't fun." Cisco told her.

He wasn't wrong.

"So what now?" She asked.

The excitement had died down with the end of the nerf war and the two stood in silence for a second and looked at each other, both knowing that they were having the exact same thought.

 _There's more nerf guns in the bedroom._

The two both booked it to Ciscos room and grabbed the first guns they could find and the blitzkrieg began again. They ran down the hall and shot at each other until they were back in the living room and Lisa tripped on the rug and fell down to the floor.

"Surrender." Cisco said in a jokingly dramatic tone.

"Never!" Lisa proclaimed as she tripped Cisco with her feet and he fell down beside her.

The two just lay on the floor laughing for a few minutes before Lisa sat up and looked over at Cisco.

"This was fun." She said.

"Yeah, it was." He replied.

"Now you are going to have to clean this up." Lisa told him.

"Hey! You made half the mess." Cisco argued.

"Come on." Lisa said, batting her eyelashes.

"Ok, that stopped working a long time ago." Cisco replied.

"Did it really?" Lisa asked, adding a slightly pouted lip into the mix.

"Yes it did." Cisco told her playfully shoving her.

"Fine." Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

The two started picking up every individual bullet from the floor of his apartment. Once they'd finished they sat on the couch and reloaded the foam ammo back into the guns.

"So was your little sneak attack all you had in mind for tonight?" Lisa asked.

"No, I remember you told me you hadn't seen Star Wars so I downloaded the original trilogy for us to watch." Cisco told her.

Lisa laughed. "Wow nerf guns and Star Wars, you certainly know the way to a woman's heart."

"Come on. You'll love them." Cisco insisted.

"Ok." Lisa agreed. "I guess it's what I signed up for when I started dating such a massive dork."

Cisco kissed her on the cheek. "But I'm _your_ dork."


End file.
